


Overdose

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [85]
Category: Free!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying, Dark, Disjointed, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt No Comfort, Microfic, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overdosing, Prompt Fic, Run-On Sentences, Suicide Attempt, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Rin walks into the bedroom to find Nitori slumped on the bed and an empty bottle on the floor.





	Overdose

Nitori’s on the bed, lying too still even though Rin keeps staying their name and there’s an empty bottle on the floor and – shit – he picks it up and it says ‘aspirin’ and he wants to throw up because – oh fuck – did Nitori take them all – why the fuck would they do that oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck—

Rin shakes their shoulders a bit too hard; their eyelids flicker, but they don’t look at him, and tears spill down Rin’s face as he mumbles, “Why, Ai, why,” and taps their face to keep them conscious and, shit, what’s he going to do?

And then his hands are fumbling as he calls an ambulance and he sits on the bed besides Nitori and whispers, “Please, Ai, please be okay…”


End file.
